This invention pertains to disposable absorbent articles, and more particularly to a child's training pant having improved containment flaps for providing improved containment and absorbency of waste matter.
Currently, disposable absorbent articles find widespread use in the areas of adult care, infant care, and child care, and have generally replaced reusable cloth articles. Disposable diapers have met a particular need and have become increasingly popular. However, even though these diapers are popular, they continue to have several problems. One of these problems pertains to the containment and absorbent features of the diaper. Although current disposable diapers have elasticized leg openings, these elasticized leg openings are not entirely successful in stopping leakage of urine or rapidly discharged liquid bowel movements.
One attempt to eliminate this leakage is the provision of a pair of containment flaps spaced inwardly of the elasticized leg openings. These flaps are intended to reduce the leakage of waste material at the elasticized leg openings. In practice, however, leakage still occurs.
Once a child reaches an age of about 15 to 30 months, a parent or caretaker generally desires to start toilet training so the child can become independent of the parent or caretaker. A training pant is intended for use when the child has reached an age at which he or she is ready to graduate to underpants, which are three-dimensional articles, as a replacement for disposable diapers, which are two-dimensional articles. A suitable disposable training pant is an article having closed sides so that a child will raise and lower the pant as necessary without requiring, hopefully, the aid of a parent. A child puts the training pant on by placing his or her feet in the respective leg openings and pulling the pant upwardly along the legs to fit the pant snugly at the crotch. This is significantly different from the way a diaper is fitted.
Although it is hoped by the parent that the child will not have an accident while wearing a training pant, it is highly probable that it will occur. Thus, there is a need to provide an improved child's training pant that will absorb and contain body waste, and do so in a manner that reduces, if not eliminates, leakage.